Verdade ou desafio?
by Akura-Chan
Summary: Temari percebe o clima entre nossos ninjas... E resolve dar uns empurrõezinhos... CASAIS DIVERSOS
1. Chapter 1

Yooo... Bom, quem imaginaria, eu de novo... e tentando algo... comum, todos usam e abusam do jogo verdade ou desafio nesse site, e eu não poderia ser diferente...

Sabe, eu prefiro o casal Inoxshika então não me batam... Muito.

Antes de qualquer coisa, essa é mais simples...

Falas do narrador...

Neji: falafalafala

( pensamentos totalmente estúpidos da "autora")

Disclaimer: Naruto, não me pertence, mas o Neji e o Sasuke...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Temari estava passeando por Konoha, já que teve uma missão lá (isso era obvio ¬¬). Quando passa pela barraquinha de ramem, e vê Naruto falando com Hinata e esta apenas afirmando tudo... Passa pela praça e vê Sakura de cabeça baixa e Sasuke vigiando-a de cima da árvore... Passa pela praia e vê Ino brigando com Shikamaru (aff... novidade ¬¬)... E passa pela floresta e vê Neji e Tenten treinando... Foi quando Temari tem uma idéia, uma ótima idéia.

No dia seguinte todos recebem um convite para festa de que Temari tinha organizado.

E todos iam lá felizes para a festa que já ia começar menos Sasuke, que não ia feliz, já que estava sendo carregado pela Sakura (Eu imaginei a cena e achei que ficaria ótima).

Sakura: Vamos Sasuke-kun, anime-se... Você precisa se animar!

Neji foi mais para acompanhar Hinata mesmo, pena que foi obrigado a ficar pela morena de olhos achocolatados.

Já Ino foi brigando com Shikamaru, enquanto Naruto ia pensando na morte da bezerra, acabou tropeçando e caindo em cima de Hinata que estava na sua frente. Hinata ganhava de um pimentão em uma competição de quem está mais vermelho... Ino começou a rir, Kiba que também estava indo lá, riu com um olhar malicioso, já Neji não gostou nada...

Enfim, chegaram a casa que Temari alugou (claro, eles não iam até a vila da Areia), e foram eles felizes por seu caminho...

To be continued...

Yo, de novo... Espero que tenham gostado... Eu estou gostando...

Aviso: gosto da Temari... Mas ela não é problemática o bastante... Isso na minha opinião, ta?! Agradeço a todos e, por favor... Deixem reviews... Nem q seja "Eu li"...

Kussos


	2. Chapter 2

_Enfim, chegaram à casa que Temari alugou (claro, eles não iam até a vila da Areia), e foram eles felizes por seu caminho..._

Yo minna... Mais um capítulo posto... Eu ando desocupada, e o primeiro capítulo ficou muuuito curto... Eu sei, eu sei não me matem... Eu estava distraída e acabei deixando curto... Mas eu compenso com esse! A minha intenção é postar 3 capítulos! E estou pensando seriamente em faze um casal inusitado... Vai ficar estranho, mas tudo bem.

Bom, antes de qualquer coisa...

Naruto pertence a aquele tiozinho que é um burro, mas se pertencesse a mim, os casais já teriam tido pelo menos um beijinho...

Bobagens minhas:

Falas do narrador...

Neji: falafalafala

( pensamentos totalmente estúpidos da "autora")

Temari: Nossa! Todos chegaram ao mesmo tempo...

Ela olhou um por um, quando deu de cara com um Naruto super sem graça, uma Hinata vermelha, ambos descabelados, e todos rindo silenciosamente (Até o Sasuke?! O.O). Deu um risinho seguido de um olhar malicioso e convidou-os para entrar...

Lá foram eles felizes (liga não gente... É que eu sou muito feliz xD) explorar a casa, e depois de um tempo as meninas já estavam na pista de dança , até Hinata...

Motivo: para que ela criasse coragem, Ino (esperta como só ela) meteu (não pensem besteira) uma garrafa de sakê na sua boca!

Já dos meninos, apenas Naruto e Kiba estavam dançando enquanto todos os outros estavam quietos.

Temari percebeu e resolveu usar sua arma secreta (adivinhem)... Um jogo de Verdade ou Desafio (surpresa!)...

Temari: Genteeee... Vamos jogar Verdade ou Desafio?

Sasuke: Eu não!

Neji: Nossa, o grande Sasuke negando um desafio? Sabia que era um medroso!

Sas: O que?! Você vai ver quem é medroso, eu topo!

Tenten: Nossa que legal... Vamos jogar meninas?

Todas: Hai!

Naruto e Kiba: Eu também quero!

Shino: Ta!

Shikamaru: Aff... Que problemático... Aceito!

Todos: O.O

Hinata: ENTÃO VAMOS... A GARRAFA JÁ TÁ AQUI!!! (Gente, a Hinata ta bêbada, lembram?! o.o )

Temari: Erm... Vamos!

Temari gira a garrafa e cai em Temari pergunta para Neji, que escolhe...

Neji: Verdade.

De quem você gosta?

Neji: (olha para Tenten) erm... Desafio...

Temari: Desafio você a dizer de quem você gosta /o/ (é isso aí Temari /o/)

Neji: Erm... Da... T-Tenten.

Tenten podia ser comparada a um pimentão... Ou seja, ao Neji... E Temari só da um risinho de vitória!

Neji: Bem... Vamos girar...

Neji gira e sai Sasuke pergunta para Shikamaru...

Shika: Desafio... Que problemático...

Desafio você a fazer uma declaração de amor pra Ino.

Nesse momento, Shikamaru que estava quase dormindo se levanta e Ino que estava bebendo limonada cospe tudo...

Ino: pfffffffffff... Desculpem!

Shikamaru percebe que Ino está corada e toma coragem... Ino se levanta, Shikamaru se ajoelha em sua frente, pega uma de suas mão... Por que não entrar na brincadeira?

Shika: Ino (pausa) eu sempre te chamei de problemática, chata, e problemática... E a verdade... É que você é tudo isso!

Gota geral

Shika: Mas, por mais que você seja tudo isso, eu te amo! Gosto do jeito como você grita comigo, me bate, e me xinga... Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você...

No calor do momento, Shikamaru acaba se levantando com um olhar sexy e tasca um beijo em seus lábios... Ino fica mais que rubra!

Todos: UUUUHUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLL... Lindo, lindo (linda é a ação, senão os ninjas seriam gays, e essa história não é yaoi).

Nisso Shikamaru percebe que acabou exagerando e sem querer falando e fazendo algo que o denunciasse (jura?! Nem percebi ¬¬). Ino ainda estava sem ação...

Shika: Ino? Você está...?

Naruto: Hei, Shikamaru... Parece que a Ino ta petrificada... Ela ta bem?

Ino: Shika... Shika... Maru?

Shika: Sim?

De repente Ino rouba um selinho de Shikamaru, que fica vermelhaço, e os dois se sentam.

Sakura: Bem, vamos continuar...

Shikamaru concorda dizendo "Que problemático" e gira, caindo Tenten pergunta pra Sakura...

Sakura: Desafio!

Tenten: Te Desafio a pst

Ela cochicha no ouvido de Sakura.

Sakura: O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÊ?

Tenten: É isso mesmo! u.u

Sakura: Ta...

Yo de novo... Bem só vou responder reviews no ultimo dia!

O que será que Sakura terá que fazer?!

Leiam e descubram!


	3. Chapter 3

_Sakura: O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÊ?_

_Tenten: É isso mesmo! u.u_

_Sakura: Ta..._

Yoo Minna... Ai ai... Acho que ficou meio comprido... Mas é o ultimo cap.

Mas...

Naruto pertence a aquele tiozinho que é um burro, mas se pertencesse a mim, os casais já teriam tido pelo menos um beijinho...

Bobagens minhas:

Falas do narrador...

Neji: falafalafala

( pensamentos totalmente estúpidos da "autora")

Sakura e Tenten saem da sala, deixando para trás todos curiosos.

Mas apenas Tenten volta...

Kiba: Ué... Onde ela foi?

Tenten: Se trocar.

Naruto: Pra que?

Aparece Sakura com um topzinho e um mini-shorte (é assim que se escreve isso?), ambos de couro, combinando com as botas, cano longo, lábios levemente rosados e com uma básica sombra rosa.

Começa a tocar uma musica de strip tease e ela começou a dançar de acordo com a musica... Todos os meninos começaram a babar e as meninas começaram a ficar enciumadas, exceto por Temari que não parava de incentivar!

Sasuke era o pior de todos, principalmente depois da Sakura ter mandado um sorriso para ele...

Ino: Ta, já chega!

Temari: Certo Sakura, pode se sentar!

Naruto: Mas já?!

POFF

Sakura: Naruto!

Temari: Vamos la!

Sakura gira... Cai Sakura pergunta pra Hinata...

Hin: EBAAAAAAAAAA... MINHA VEZ! VERDADE!

Sakura: conte de quem gosta!

De repente Hinata volta a ficar sóbria na hora!

Hin: N-N-NANI?!

Sak: Contar de quem você gosta!

Hin: E-E-Eu g-g-g-osto do... N-N-Naruto-Kun!

Naru: Nani?!

Temari: É isso aí Sakura! Conseguimos! o/\o

Hinata gira e cai... Shino pergunta pra Naruto!

Naruto: DESAFIO!!!!!!

Shino: desafio você a beijar a Hinata.

Naruto e Hinata: Nani?!

Ino: É isso aí Shino... De bonzinho só tem a cara!

Shino: O.O'

Hinata e Naruto foram se aproximando e se aproximando e se aproximando e se aproximando e se aproximando e se aproximando (eles tão tão longe assim?!) até que encostaram seus lábios. Logo estavam se beijando sem parar! Não se largavam nem pra respirar!

Tenten: Ta... É melhor eu girar antes que a gente fique o resto do dia aqui!

Ino pergunta para Kiba...

Kiba: Desafio! "Pensamentos do Kiba: Tomara que ela me ponha para beijar uma das meninas"

Ino: Dance Égüinha pocotó!

Todos(menos Hinata e Naruto que estavam se beijando): HÁHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAhA

Kiba:Ai!

E ele começa...

Kiba: O Jumento e o Cavalinho

Eles nunca andam só

Quando saem pra passear

Levam a Égua Pocotó...

Depois de um tempo...

Todos (menos Hinata e Naruto): Uhulllllllllllllll

Kiba gira a garrafa... Neji pergunta para Sasuke!

Sas: Desafio.

Neji: Ta, é simples... Beije a Sakura!

Sasuke olha para Sakura, reparando em suas roupas (gente, ela ainda ta com aquela ropa!), ela estava linda... Com olhar inocente e roupas provocantes! Ele se aproxima e rouba-lhe um beijo!

Logo a garrafa volta a ser girada... Kiba pergunta para Temari...

Temari: Desafie-me... Topo qualquer coisa!

Kiba: Beije-me!

Todos: O.O

Temari: Ãhn?! T-Tá!

Ela vai dar um selinho, mas ele é mais rápido e lhe dá um beijo profundo... O qual ela retribui... Logo, acaba a festa, e eles vão embora, todos os casais novos! Só Naruto e Hinata que ficam se beijando.

Owari!

Bom aí está...

Dedico essa fic as pessoas que me mandaram reviews... São elas:

Uchiha Ayu

0.0 Sakura K.

Kimochi s2


End file.
